The present application relates to downhole assemblies in wellbores, and in particular to monitoring fluid in a downhole assembly with a distributed acoustic sensor.
Downhole assemblies for well stimulation operations and production operations include perforations to permit fluid flow between the downhole assembly and the surrounding earth formation. Examples of well stimulation operations include operations to clean the well, to create or extend passages or wormholes in an earth formation, or to otherwise increase the permeability of the earth formation. The flow of fluid within the downhole assembly and between the downhole assembly and the earth formation varies during operation based on various factors, including the permeability of the earth formation, the stage (early or later) of a well stimulation process, physical obstructions, such as loose solid earth material, which may cause blockages to fluid flow, and various other factors. Thus, different regions including the perforations along the downhole assembly may have different fluid flow characteristics based on the above-described factors.